ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Prosoma
was one of Seth's demonic servants the first kaiju to battle Ultraman Gairo in his series. History Prosoma was a follower of Seth who guarded the Black Pyramid for thousands of years since Seth had created it. In 2018, the Black Pyramid was preparing to break out of it's imprisonment in an alternate dimension, The Desert, and enter the Earth's realm. By sheer coincidence, a group of Japanese archaeologists were conducting digs in Egypt. The leader of the group was Takeshi Hiroto and following them was his son Jin Hiroto, and his friend Satoshi Kitamura. The group observed a mysterious mirage-like pyramid appear and they entered it. Inside were many statues and writings of Seth.they took lots of photos and collected various artifacts and scriptures. They saw the glow of a bright orange light and followed it to a giant flame where lots of followers of Seth were worshipping him and celebrating the success of breaking out of their dimensional prison. Seth and his worshippers had already sensed the arcaelogists' presence and set off various traps in the pyramid as well as released scorpions. The team were tormented by these and captured. Only Jin Hiroto and Satoshi escaped due to their agility. While Satoshi had training in martial arts, Jin had no idea how he was as agile as his friend despite not ever having training. With the scorpions after them, Jin and Satoshi ran into a room and locked themselves in. However, the room itself with infested with scorpions, with them all over the wall surrounding a painting of Seth. The eyes of the painting flashed a blinding light, and as it subsided, Jin and his friend realised one of the scorpions had morphed into a humanoid scorpion, Prosoma. As Prosoma neared them, Jin's consciousness was brought to another dimension by Thoth where he combated an won an illusion of his true form, Ultraman Gairo. Thoth then explained about how he was a creation of Horus that was banished to become a human, much to his disbelief. He granted him the Gairo Ankh, his tranformation device. With his superhuman form, Ultraman Gairo fought Prosoma and destroyed his demonic scorpions with the help of Satoshi. Prosoma growed giant, and so did Gairo. After a short fight, Prosoma used his pincers on Gairo, injuring him. He fired red bullets from his claws, causing explosions. He then tried to stab him with his sting. Gairo's Ankh Timer blinked and he would revert back to human form soon. But he did not give in yet. He unleashed the Ankh Ray from his colour timer, blowing off Prosoma's sting. Meanwhile, Satoshi defeated several of Seth's followers and freed the archaelogists. They came just in time to see Gairo finish off Prosoma with a golden Gairo Ray. Powers and Abilities *Pincers: Used to clasp onto and cut opponents. *Tail Stinger: Can inject venom that will instantly kill a human and dissolve them. *Energy Bullets: Fired from his pincers. Category:Ultraman Gairo Villains Category:Mao Wu Kong Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Poison Kaiju